Yuzuha Hitachiin
by Uyulala
Summary: Haruhi se topa con un álbum de fotos de la familia Hitachiin, pero lo que más llama su atención es aquella que la madre de los gemelos refiere como "el corazón de una mujer", curiosa pide le cuente la historia de cómo conoció a su esposo. Ella sonríe y se pierde en sus recuerdos. Aparición de los padres de los Host cuando eran adolescentes y las aventuras que vivieron
1. Ese ratón

**No, no estoy loca. Este capítulo había sido escrito hace unos meses, lo que pasa es que busqué un fic de Yuzuha y casi lloro al sólo encontrar uno corto en inglés. No es en sí una nueva historia, sino digamos que la "secuela" **_**de Ouran High School the Host's girlfriend**_**, aunque eso podrá apreciarse más en el epílogo que ya tengo para esa historia.**

**Si alguien piensa que está mal por la información del manga, aclararé que no lo he leído todo, por lo que espero que me corrijan si es necesario en algunos datos. Sin más qué agregar, damos inicio al nuevo arco de mi saga (me siento importante): "**_**I don't want a typical blue prince**_**", en donde veremos que el amor a primera vista no es del todo correcto.**

**Por cierto, que yo sepa, el nombre y apellido del padre de los gemelos no ha sido publicado por la autora, corríjanme si me equivoco.**

* * *

Cuando alguien mencionaba "Hitachiin Yuzuha" eran variadas las palabras que acudían a la mente; algunos pensaban en _Belleza_, otros más en _Moda _y había quienes en _Estilo_, pero había algo en lo que todos concordaban y eso era _Peligro_.

A pesar de ser una chica muy guapa, de larga cabellera pelinaranja que caía suavemente por su espalda en delicadas ondas, unos ojos ámbar preciosos que brillaban nítidamente y unos labios que se curvaban ligeramente cada vez que sonreía, lo cierto es que la mayoría de los estudiantes de _Kabu no gakkou_ preferían mantener su distancia con ella.

Los cuchicheos no se hicieron esperar mientras miraban a la adolescente quien, de manera firme y segura caminaba por los pasillos del tan aclamado colegio y luego, abría una puerta, entrando por la misma. En el vidrio de ella podía apreciarse en grandes letras negras "Director".

–Señorita Hitachiin, tome asiento, por favor –pidió el hombre canoso del otro lado del escritorio, suspirando al ver que no había tocado antes de entrar.

La joven cruzó los brazos y le miró de manera desafiante, al tiempo que un mechón rebelde caía por su rostro, ella simplemente sopló, colocándolo de nuevo en su lugar.

–Supongo que entiende el porqué de su llamamiento, ¿no es así? –abrió una carpeta, donde podía apreciarse el nombre y apellido de la joven– Daño a propiedad escolar, inadecuado uso del inmobiliario, vocabulario inapropiado, desacato a la autoridad escolar, agresión a la comunidad estudiantil y no olvidemos su… inapropiado uso del uniforme.

La chica continuaba muda ante la reprimenda, el hombre soltó un suspiro y se quitó los anteojos, masajeándose el puente de la nariz, intentando contenerse.

–Todos, cometidos en apenas esta semana… –dejó caer el grueso historial frente a la pelinaranja– ¿Tiene algo qué decir?

–¡No fue mi culpa, tío! –le miró con ojos de cachorro.

–Le he dicho que no me llame así, en la escuela soy su Director, eso no va a cambiar ni recibirá usted trato especial sólo por estar relacionados sanguíneamente.

La adolescente infló los cachetes, luciendo adorable y logrando suavizar un poco el temperamento huraño del mayor, quien sonrió tiernamente y pidió nuevamente con un tono de voz más dulce.

–Vamos, Yu-chan, cuéntale al tío qué pasó.

–Está bien –sonrió mientras se balanceaba en la silla en la cual estaba sentada–. No quise dañar mi casillero, simplemente olvidé la combinación y al no poder abrirlo, lo golpeé en un momento de enfado. El profesor Nakamura se dio cuenta y me puso el reporte de inmediato. Siempre la tiene en mi contra por haberme quedado dormida en una de sus "interesantes" clases.

El hombre rió al ver cómo la chica resaltaba la palabra con comillas imaginarias mientras jugaba con las manos y pies.

–¿Y el inmobiliario? –pidió la explicación, recargándose en el escritorio, sabiendo que habría alguna anécdota divertida detrás de todo eso.

–Keiko-chan encontró su banca rayada al regresar del receso, la profesora Imamura se molestó y amenazó con reportarla a la Dirección, ¡contigo, tiito! ¿puedes creerlo? Y como yo tengo un historial ya pero ella es intachable me eché la culpa. Además, papá no pasaría de suspirar y entornar los ojos, mientras que la madre de Keiko seguramente la castigaría con lo que resta del año escolar, ¡eso no es justo! –volvió a inflar los cachetes.

–¿Vocabulario inapropiado? –sonrió, comprendiendo un poco mejor la situación.

–¡Sólo porque grité en italiano no significa que estaba maldiciendo en japonés! –se quejó, elevando los brazos al cielo– Si el maestro de Lengua hubiese estado allí seguramente me ponía un sobresaliente en la próxima entrega de calificaciones.

–Pero no era italiano, ¿cierto? –leyó el reporte.

–Bueno, un mal italiano… Quiero decir… la comida estaba muy caliente ese día, me quemé y grité en otro idioma con la lengua quemada, claro que los demás lo malinterpretaron –aclaró al ver cómo la miraba acusadoramente.

–¿Desacato a la autoridad escolar?

–Que yo sepa, el maestro no está autorizado a poner un castigo físico, así que cuando Okita-sensei me castigó con dar diez vueltas extra alrededor de la pista, me rebelé –se cruzó de brazos nuevamente.

–Hablaré con Okita después. ¿Qué tienes que decir en cuanto a la pelea con esa compañera? –sostuvo su mirada.

–¡Ella inició! –se molestó– Y no, no estoy siendo infantil. Insultó a Keiko-chan por su peso, ya sabes lo sensible que es en ese asunto. No importa si es gorda o delgada, incluso si llegase a pesar más de una tonelada, sigue siendo mi mejor amiga y no voy a dejar que nadie la lastime.

–Keiko es muy afortunada al contar con tu amistad –le sonrió–, ¿me dirás ahora por qué vistes de esa forma tan escandalosa?

–¿Qué tiene? –se miró.

–El reglamento escolar claramente estipula la manera correcta de portar el uniforme, ¡no eso que llevas puesto!

–Así es, cumplo con el reglamento. Dice que las chicas debemos usar una falda tableada azul marina cinco centímetros arriba de la rodilla y así es; calcetas blancas y así es; saco azul marino y así es; camisa blanca y así es; moño rojo y así es; cabello recogido y así es.

La adolescente sonrió triunfante. Si bien la falda cumplía con los estándares, las calcetas llegaban arriba de la rodilla, a diferencia de sus compañeras que las usaban abajo de la misma; el saco había sido modificado para que se apegara más a su cuerpo, dándole una bella apariencia; la camisa blanca no estaba abotonada completamente y era de mejor tela que la utilizada en la confección del resto; el enorme moño, en vez de llevarlo con la camisa cerrada ahora era de menor tamaño y había sido transformado en un prendedor del lado derecho, dejando al descubierto del otro lado el escudo del colegio; el cabello, si bien recogido en una media coleta, ésta era delgada y había sido atada por debajo del resto de la cabellera, dando la apariencia de llevar el pelo suelto.

Kazuo Kunomasu, el tío de Yuzuha, suspiró al darse cuenta de que violaba las reglas sin violarlas. El reglamente debería de ser más específico al respecto. Sonrío al comprenderlo y le despidió con la mano, indicándole que podía retirarse.

–¡Gracias, gracias, tiito! –se colgó de su cuello antes de dar media vuelta y salir corriendo.

Cuando abrió la puerta del salón de clases ya el profesor había comenzado la lección, molestándose de ser interrumpido por la joven, quien ni siquiera pidió permiso para entrar, simplemente lo hizo y se sentó en su lugar de siempre. Una chica de corta cabellera azabache que apenas le llegaba por arriba de los hombros y un moño rosa del lado izquierdo le contempló con detenimiento.

–Yu-chan, ¿te encuentras bien? –preguntó quedamente.

–¡Por supuesto! –respondió enérgica– No podían hacerme nada porque no he hecho nada malo, se trataba de simplemente un malentendido.

–¿Entonces todo ya fue aclarado? –volvió a inquirir mientras tomaba nota de lo dicho por el profesor.

–Más que aclarado, Keiko-chan –sonrió.

Las clases continuaron como de costumbre. Yuzuha bostezaba de cuando en cuando, molestando a los profesores; Keiko se preocupaba por la actitud de su amiga, así que trataba de despertarla cuando parecía haberse quedado dormida; por fin el timbre anunció el fin de las clases, comenzando con las actividades de los diversos Club. Yuzuha comenzó a recoger sus cosas, ya que no se había enrolado en ninguno de ellos, pese habérselo pedido su tío.

–Bien, por hoy es todo –sonrió satisfecha.

–Así es… –le miró tímidamente Keiko con sus cosas ya en sus manos.

–¿Saldrás muy tarde? No me gusta que te vayas cuando ya ha caído la noche –le preguntó.

–¿Ahhh? No, no, tranquila –sonrió, bajando la mirada–, hoy sólo vamos a comentar la última novela.

–Qué aburrido… –se quejó, llevándose las manos detrás de la nuca– Yo no podría soportar estar ni cinco minutos en el Club de Lectura, ¿segura que no quieres cambiarte? ¿O darte de baja permanente?

–A mí me gusta… –dijo quedamente.

–Bueno, creo que contra eso nada puede hacerse, ¿no es verdad? –sonrió ampliamente– Sólo no leas mucho o tu cerebro se sofocará.

–¿E-En serio? –preguntó asombrada.

–Es sólo una broma –rió–, no puedo creer que creas eso, Keiko-chan.

La azabache rió al darse cuenta de lo infantil que había sonado. Admiraba mucho a Yuzuha, ella era bella, segura, autosuficiente, amable, quizás un poco impulsiva, pero realmente era una persona maravillosa. Además, era la única que le trataba con decoro y respeto, queriéndola como a una hermana.

–Entonces nos vemos mañana –le despidió.

–Sí –asintió con la cabeza.

La pelinaranja salió del salón, cruzó los pasillos y bajó las escaleras dispuesta a ir hasta el estacionamiento, donde seguramente su limosina ya le esperaba. Iba tarareando una tonada mientras jugaba con los pies, repitiendo pasos de baile que había visto en algunos videos musicales, tan ensimismada estaba en ello que perdió el piso y resbaló por los escalones, sin embargo, justo en ese momento unos jóvenes iban subiendo, por lo que le cayó encima a uno de ellos.

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó aquél que en ese momento le sostenía.

–A-A-Ahhh… ¡sí, sí, sí! –se sonrojó enormemente.

–Debería tener más cuidado, ¿Señorita… ? –le miró.

–¡Hitachiin! –procedió a aclarar– Hitachiin, Yuzuha.

–De acuerdo, Yuzuha, ten más cuidado la próxima vez, ¿sí? Aunque… debo de decir que agradezco el que tropezaras –sonrió.

–¡¿QUÉ?! –le miró molesta.

–De otro modo, no habría podido conocerte –rió cantarinamente.

Si antes se había sonrojado, entonces en ese momento los tomates bien podrían sentirse celosos del rojo que adornaba la cara de la pelinaranja, quien por la pena no pudo reaccionar de ninguna forma. El joven se despidió con la mano y subió las escaleras con el resto de sus amigos, quienes comenzaron a codearlo al ver su atrevimiento con la joven. Yuzuha notó que tenían uniformes del Club de Fútbol, por lo que indudablemente pertenecían al mismo. Sonrió al darse cuenta de su buena fortuna, su primo era capitán del mismo y seguramente podría indagar quiénes eran esos chicos. Dio media vuelta dispuesta a bajar de una vez por todas pero chocó de frente con alguien.

–Lo siento… –se disculpó, sobándose la nariz.

–Fíjese por donde va –dijo el desconocido.

Yuzuha le contempló molesta: cabello azabache, uniforme portado correctamente, gafas de montura negra, portafolio del mismo color y un libro en las manos. Típico ratón de biblioteca, ¿cómo se le ocurría a él hablarle así? Bufó enojada y terminó el descenso.

Por fin llegó hasta su limosina, su chofer abrió permitiéndole el paso, su hermana no se encontraba allí, ya que al estar implicada en un Club saldría un par de horas después, teniendo la limosina para ella sola. Aventó el portafolio lejos, del otro lado del transporte, cruzó una pierna sobre la otra y sacó su celular. El auto se puso en marcha. Tecleó un número en su móvil, esperando ansiosa el timbrado.

–_¿Sí?_ –escuchó del otro lado.

–¡Hola, Hayato! –saludó alegre.

–_Ammm__… __hola Yuzuha_ –devolvió el saludo.

–¿Cómo has estado? –inquirió.

–_Bi-Bien, ¿a qué se debe tu llamada?_ –preguntó, sabiendo que la chica nunca hacía algo sólo porque sí.

–¿Acaso no puedo saludar a mi primo favorito? –dijo con el mejor tono de voz que pudo.

–_Su-Supongo__…_ –suspiró.

–¿Qué harás el fin de semana? –dio inicio a su plan.

–_¿Por qué?_–preguntó dudoso.

–A Izumi y a mí nos gustaría verte.

–_¿Una comida empresarial?_

–¡No, tontito! Sólo verte, podríamos jugar videojuegos, he mejorado mucho desde la última vez.

–_¡¿MÁS?!_–se espantó– _Yuzu, eres una increíble jugadora que me ha masacrado en todos los videojuegos habidos y por haber ¿y aún así me dices que has mejorado? Definitivamente tú no eres humana._

–¿Acaso le temes a una chica? –le retó, segura de la contestación.

–_¡Por supuesto que no! Este fin de semana seré yo quien acabe contigo._

–¡Perfecto! –festejó– Te esperamos en la casa a las 12, ¿te parece bien?

–_Allí estaré._

Yuzuha colgó sonriente, Hayato era fácil de manejar y eso era algo que agradecía. No podía preguntarle directamente sobre ese chico ni hacerlo disimuladamente en estos días, de ser así él pensaría que estaba desesperada y definitivamente ésa no era la imagen que quería transmitir. El fin de semana llegó pronto y la pelinaranja esperó pacientemente a la llegada de su primo, un castaño de ojos azules que bien podía cautivar a cualquiera. Bajó corriendo los escalones apenas sonara el timbre, sabiendo lo puntual que era.

Abrió la puerta, topándoselo. El chico llevaba una mochila al hombro donde seguro traía todo lo necesario para pasarla bien el fin de semana.

–¡Hayato! –se lanzó a abrazarlo.

–Hola, Yuzu –devolvió el saludo, acariciándole los cabellos.

Fue en ese momento en que notó que no estaba solo, pues junto a él un joven azabache se encontraba, torció la boca molesta al darse cuenta de quién se tratara: el mismo nerd encontrado en los escalones del Instituto.

–Déjame presentarte a mi prima –quiso ser cortés el castaño.

–Ya la conocía… –contestó el otro sin darle gran importancia.

–Sí, nos topamos en las escaleras hace unos días –se cruzó de brazos al ver su reacción–, fue muy descortés conmigo, Hayato-kun.

–La descortés parece ser otra, que ni siquiera recuerda a sus compañeros de salón –le devolvió.

–Sólo recuerdo a aquellas personas que valen la pena –fue su turno.

–¡Hey, hey, tranquilos! –se interpuso el castaño– Guarden esas energías para los videojuegos.

–Pero Hayato-kuuuuuuuuun, te invité a ti, no a ese ratón, no quiero que se siente en un rincón a leer mientras me manda mala vibra –se quejó como niña pequeña.

–Le invité porque creí que ya era hora de que te probaras con alguien de tu nivel –sonrió el de ojos azules–. Por si no lo sabías, tiene el Dragon S por tres años consecutivos.

–¿Así que un _Gamer_? –le miró curiosa.

La pelirroja sabía que _Dragon_ era uno de los Títulos otorgados por la SST, indicando el tipo de videojuegos en los que se especializaba el miembro y el rango _S_ era el más alto al que se podía aspirar, renovándose cada año en un duro concurso nacional donde las capacidades eran puestas a prueba con el lanzamiento de nueva mercancía, habiendo sólo 3 por año que eran retados constantemente por ese reconocimiento.

–Bien, hoy será el día en que te arrebate el título… –le miró fijamente– ¿Cuál dices que era tu nombre?

–Puedes llamarme "_Black wolf_" –no se amedrentó.

–Entonces dime "_Huntress_" –sonrió superiormente.

Hayato tuvo un mal presentimiento, quizás no debía haber invitado a su mejor amigo.


	2. La decisión de Yuzuha

**Segundo capítulo de este fic que surgió como un tributo a los padres de los Host. No, aún no me decido por un nombre para el padre de los gemelos, por lo que acepto sus sugerencias. Algunos de los nombres ya han sido dados por Hatori Bisco, pero normalmente las mamás de los Anfitriones no salen, así que agradecería si alguna tiene una propuesta para ellas, pero creo que ya tengo unas ideas, espero les gusten.**

**¡Oh! Si alguien se molesta por la personalidad de Yuzuha les aclaro que, ya que es adolescente, es un poco más rebelde e independiente, pero eso no la hace inmune a los sueños e inseguridades de los adolescentes. Eso sí, es una joven enérgica que cambiará ligeramente a lo largo del fic, espero sea esto de su agrado. Sin más, aquí está el segundo capítulo.**

* * *

No… no… no… ¡NO!

No era posible, simplemente esto caía en los parámetros de "fuera de toda realidad". Mantuvo la vista en la pantalla pero los números no mentían… ¡había quedado en segundo lugar! Por primera vez en toda su vida debía ostentar el número dos en algo que se había propuesto. Y es que muy pocas personas en todo Japón o en todo el mundo sabían lo que para su persona significaba "plantearse una meta".

Desistir si las cosas se tornaban difíciles o si el resto le decía que era imposible, rendirse sólo por tropezar una vez, abandonar una vez empezado el recorrido no entraba en sus opciones. Porque era la mejor en todo lo que se proponía, siempre había sido así. Por eso mismo se negaba a soltar el mando, incapaz de dar crédito a sus ojos. Lo que para unos eran simples cifras sin sentido ni valor, para ella representaba una grieta en su muro, en el muro que con tanto esfuerzo le costara levantar. Porque para ella todo se trataba de un bello castillo: el piso eran sus cimientos, aquello en lo que creía y que jamás retiraría; las paredes su perseverancia constante, infranqueable; el techo las metas a las cuales llegaba o se acercaba más cada día; y finalmente estaba la decoración que representaba pequeños triunfos agregables o que le hacían enorgullecerse.

Por eso mismo, el estar en "segundo lugar" ante un objetivo planteado (cerrarle la boca a ese estúpido ratón) representaba una falla enorme, ¿acaso no era lo suficientemente buena? Hayato jugaba mucho mejor que todos sus compañeros de salón y amigos, ella sabía de sobra que hace mucho que lo había sobrepasado, vanagloriándose de esto. Y es que realmente le molestaba que los chicos la vieran como una criatura débil, delicada y refinada que sólo pensaba en maquillaje y vestidos. Si bien es cierto que su sentido de la moda era superior al de cualquier otra, Yuzuha quería demostrarles que también tenía cerebro, por eso mismo se había propuesto siempre estar entre los cinco primeros lugares de su salón y hasta la fecha lo había cumplido.

Además, ¿qué mejor manera de aplastar el orgullo de un hombre que vencerle en su propio territorio? Sabía que su menudo cuerpo no podría ante una competencia física, por lo cual los deportes estaban descartados, además… ¡Yuzuha Hitachiin jamás sería vista en público bañada en sudor! Eso era repugnante y de mal gusto. Pero… ¡los videojuegos! ¡Oh, sí! Los videojuegos eran otra cosa, estaban a su alcance, no requerían de gran fuerza y su coordinación mano-ojo era increíble (había entrenado cuando iba de compras cada fin de semana, eligiendo el atuendo correcto entre todas esas telas, zapatos y joyas).

Sin embargo, ahora… ahora… ¡había sido pisoteada por un hombre! ¡¿Cómo era eso humanamente posible?! Volteó lentamente a verle, hallándole tan tranquilo como siempre, no hizo ningún comentario al respecto después de haberle superado, limitándose a levantarse del piso en el cual se hallaban en el _living_ de la mansión y sentarse tranquilamente en un sofá al tiempo que sacaba un grueso libro.

¡Hubiera sido menos humillante si se burlaba en su cara! ¡Que le dijera que jamás debió retarlo! ¡Que proclamara que era el mejor! ¡Todo, todo! ¡Todo era preferible a _eso_! Yuzuha se sintió de pronto ignorada, invisible ante sus ojos, como si lo acontecido restara de importancia para él. Se paró enérgica con el mando aún en la mano y se plantó frente al chico.

–¡¿No dirás nada?! –le retó– ¡Anda, di que jamás debí retarte! ¡Que soy una novata para ti! ¡Que cómo pude atreverme a compararme contigo! ¡Que has jugado contra chicos mil veces mejores que yo!

–Yuzu… vamos… –trató de calmarla el castaño– Aún eres muy buena y lo sabes…

–¿_Buena_? ¿Sólo _buena_? –le miró molesta– ¡Eso no es suficiente!

Contempló al azabache, quien no había levantado la vista de su lectura, impasible ante los gritos de la pelinaranja. Por un momento tuvo ganas de arrebatarle el libro y arrojarlo por la ventana o incluso a la enorme pecera de su padre, pero se contuvo, no le daría el gusto de verle perder los estribos (porque sus gritos no significaban que estuviera siendo irracional).

–¿Acaso te comió la lengua el gato? –le miró autosuficiente.

–No… –respondió– Es sólo que usted ya lo ha dicho todo perfectamente…

Sintió su rostro arder de la ira y estuvo a punto de lanzarle lo primero que tuviera a la mano, sin embargo respiró profundamente y sólo tomó una enorme almohada de un sillón cercano, colocándola en el piso y sentándose sobre ella.

–¿Qué dices tú, Hayato? –calmó su tono de voz– ¿Tienes ganas de jugar?

Antes de que su personalidad enérgica volviera a hacerse presente, Hayato tomó otra de las enormes almohadas, imitándole mientras tomaba uno de los controles.

Después de un par de horas de diferentes juegos que incluían carreras por la playa, matanza de zombies, formar parte de una familia italiana con varios "trabajos" qué cumplir, dispararle a cuanto ladrón se te pusiera enfrente e incluso robar un museo, por fin el carácter de la chica se había calmado. En todo el tiempo el de lentes no había emitido palabra alguna y pareciera ser que tampoco les prestaba atención, pues pese a las explosiones su rostro seguía tan tranquilo e inmutable como si estuviese en la más callada de las bibliotecas. Incluso unas mucamas entraron a dejarles diversos bocadillos que se encontraban ahora esparcidos en el suelo y él simplemente continuó leyendo, limitándose a agradecer con un leve movimiento de la cabeza, aunque ello daba igual, pues las sirvientas no le vieron, tomándole por parte del inmobiliario.

Tan ensimismada se hallaba la pelinaranja en los recientes retos a su primo que, simplemente… se olvidó de su presencia. ¡Sí! Así de simple: se olvidó de él. Bueno, realmente no podían culparla, el tipo no llamaba mucho la atención y, a pesar de decir que compartían salón, realmente no se acordaba de su rostro, mucho menos de su nombre o apellido ¡y miren que era la chica más sociable de todo el Instituto!

Como sea, estaba restregándole su nueva victoria a Hayato cuando consideró prudente sacar el tema que le concernía y por lo cual le había invitado a ir. Continuó aplastando botones mientras su personaje se enfrentaba a un monstruo encerrado en una estación espacial, fingiendo no prestarle atención a nada más mientras su primo le servía de refuerzo.

–¿Y qué tal la práctica? –intentó hacerse la desinteresada– Seguro es más dura ahora que se acercan los torneos intercolegiales.

–Ahhh, sí, un poco… –respondió mientras disparaba al techo, seguro de haber visto a una sombra moverse– Debo levantarme más temprano para correr una hora antes de ir a la escuela.

–Me imagino debe ser agotador para el resto de tu equipo… –mencionó al azar mientras abría lentamente la sala de víveres.

–No puedo obligar a todos a entrenar igual de duro que yo… –retrocedió hasta quedar de espaldas al personaje de la pelinaranja– Es su decisión el hacerlo o no.

–Pero eso sólo debilitaría algunos eslabones –sonrió levemente sin que se diera cuenta–, por ejemplo… hay un chico que siempre lo veo holgazanear, a diferencia del resto, que entrena sin descanso, pareciera ser que no le interesa.

–¿Qué dices, Yuzu? –preguntó sin dejar de prestar atención a la pantalla, seguro de no estar solos en ese sitio oscuro– A todos nos gustaría llegar a las finales y estamos trabajando duro en ello.

–Pues dirás lo que quieras, pero ese tipo podría hacerles perder horas de intenso entrenamiento –avanzó en la sala, tratando de encontrar a la criatura.

–¿Cómo es? Si uno de los integrantes realmente no está comprometido deberé de hablar con él, como Capitán es mi deber –habló seguro.

–Pues… –se hizo la desentendida– No lo recuerdo muy bien… alto… moreno… ojos azules… ¿o eran verdes? No… eran azules… creo… sí, azules… con músculos… y nariz respingada…

Hayato quedó en silencio, pensando en quién correspondía a esa descripción, iba a abrir la boca cuando alguien se le adelantó.

–Para no prestarle atención lo recuerda muy bien…

¿QUÉ? ¿Quién había dicho eso? ¿De dónde surgió esa voz? Oh, sí… ¡se había olvidado de ese cuatro ojos estúpido! Yuzuha estuvo a punto de contestarle como se debía, mas prefirió ignorarlo mientras continuaba revisando el lugar con detenimiento, no notó que el personaje de su primo se había rezagado unos metros.

–Tengo buena memoria… –le dijo tranquilamente.

–Tan buena que sólo recuerda a aquellos que, ¿cómo lo dijo? Ah, sí: que valen la pena. Entonces para usted ese chico vale la pena, ¿no es así?

Unas cajas arriba de su cabeza se movieron y antes de poder girarse a ver qué era eso ya la criatura había saltado, llegando detrás de ella y matándola en el acto antes de que Hayato tuviera siquiera tiempo de dispararle o ir en su ayuda.

_**GAME OVER**_

Las letras rojas comenzaron a brillar en el centro de la pantalla mientras eran repetidas una y otra vez. Yuzuha se sintió desfallecer en ese momento… ¡dos veces! ¡Dos veces en un día ese tipo había arruinado todo! ¡Su récord perfecto de victorias consecutivas! ¡Sus planes para conocer al chico misterioso! ¡Ahhhhhhhh! Quería lanzarse sobre él y gritarle un sin fin de cosas, que se arrepintiera todos los días de su vida por la indiscreción hecha, que pidiera perdón de rodillas y con lágrimas en los ojos, que…

–Tsumura Akira.

¿Qué? ¿Le conocía? ¿Él le conocía? ¿Era eso posible? Bueno, alguien como él seguramente llamaba la atención de todos, incluso la de ese ratón subnormal, quien seguramente estaba celoso del jugador de fútbol.

–Su nombre es Tsumura, Akira –repitió–, va en el 3B, está unido al Club de Fútbol y al de karate.

–¿Y? –trató de hacerse la desentendida.

–Pensé que le gustaría saberlo.

Hayato notó que nuevamente una pelea podría desatarse entre esos dos, así que trató de aligerar la situación y, ya que ninguno de los dos parecía escucharlo realmente, tuvo que recurrir a una partida presurosa antes de que su prima perdiera los estribos.

–Bien, Yuzu, debemos irnos –dijo el castaño, recogiendo sus cosas regadas en el piso.

–¿Tan pronto, Hayato-kun? –le miró inocentemente– ¿Acaso el niño tiene toque de queda? De ser así deja que se vaya y quédate un poco más.

–No, Yuzu, soy yo el que debe retirarse y no creo que él quiera quedarse otro poco –aclaró.

–En lo absoluto –asintió mientras guardaba su libro en su portafolio.

–Bien, bien, entiendo… –le restó importancia.

Hayato le abrazó, despidiéndole efusivamente. Yuzuha se limitó a sonreírle, quizás su día no había salido justo como planeaba pero al menos había conseguido el nombre del jugador de fútbol y el castaño no sospechaba nada de ella. Abrió la puerta permitiendo la salida de su primo, le despidió con una mano al tiempo que salía el azabache.

–La próxima vez que hable de él, le sugiero no sonrojarse al recordarlo… –dijo mientras pasaba a su lado.

–**YUZUHA–**

Apretó con tal fuerza la punta del lápiz sobre el papel que ésta se quebró, masculló molesta y se dispuso a sacarle punta por enésima vez en escasos quince minutos. A su alrededor parecía levantarse un aura asesina a la que sólo era inmune Keiko, la azabache le contemplaba con miedo, sin atreverse a preguntar qué había pasado.

–¡Lo odio, lo odio, realmente lo odio! –soltó por fin la pelinaranja, aventando el lápiz, la goma y libreta tan lejos como pudiera.

–¿Estás bien, Yuzu-chan? –le sonrió tímidamente.

–¡No, no lo estoy! –se cruzó de brazos, mirándole con un puchero– ¡Ese estúpido ratón me ha dejado en ridículo!

–¿Disculpa? –le miró sin entender.

–¡Me refiero a ese cuatro ojos! –señaló una banca vacía en el fondo del salón.

–¿Hablas de…?

–¡Calla, calla, calla! –le interrumpió– No quiero saber su nombre o no sé qué sería capaz de hacerle a su familia, estoy segura de que papá me apoyaría si quisiera arruinar sus relaciones empresariales y dejarlo en la ruina.

–E-Estás exagerando, Yuzu-chan –trató de calmarla.

–¡Ojalá fuera así! –se quejó– ¡No puedo creer que sea el mejor amigo de Hayato! ¡La mala suerte me persigue!

Dramatizando se dejó caer sobre su pupitre, Keiko le contempló un poco preocupada, aunque sabía que eso era parte de su carácter habitual, así que las cosas no podrían ser tan malas. De pronto la pelinaranja se enderezó, mirándola fijamente con decisión. Eso sólo significaba una cosa: tomaría venganza en su contra.

–Keiko-chan… ¿sabes cuál es el punto débil de los hombres? –sonrió ladinamente.

–¿Los… deportes? –se aventuró a preguntar.

–¡No, Keiko!

–¿Las motos? ¿Los coches? ¿La comida? –trató de adivinar.

–Sí, tienen debilidad por ello, pero… –ensanchó su sonrisa mientras se acomodaba un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja– Lo que realmente vuelve loco a los chicos son las chicas, ¡claro está!

–¿Ehhh? –le miró sin entender.

–Ohhh, Keiko, aún eres muy inocente –palmeó su cabeza–. Te diré algo: ese ratón me las pagará. ¿Qué mejor manera que romperle su pobre y frágil corazón?

–¿Buscarás a alguien que juegue con él? –se preocupó.

–Pensé en ello, pero no me daría una completa satisfacción… ¡seré yo la que lo haga!

–Por favor, Yuzu-chan, sabes que eso no está bien… –trató de detenerla.

–¡Tonterías! No le haré mal a nadie, sólo será un pequeño juego. Haré que se enamore de mí, lo obligaré a confesarme su amor y entonces… ¡lo rechazaré frente a toda la escuela! –aplaudió contenta– No deberá ser difícil, alguien como él caerá ante cualquier chica bonita.

–No digo que no seas guapa, Yuzu-chan, pero… no creo que ésta sea la mejor forma. ¿Por qué no mejor olvidas el asunto? Él no parece ser una mala persona.

–¿Estás de mi lado o en mi contra? –acercó su rostro al suyo– Dímelo de frente para saber a qué atenerme.

–N-No te alteres… –se puso nerviosa– No te apoyo, pero tampoco te daré la espalda.

–¡Bien! Es todo lo que quería oír.

La sonrisa de Yuzuha se ensanchó. Tenía un nuevo propósito y lo cumpliría, no había problema en ello, ¿cómo podría fallar su plan? No era humanamente posible. Debía acercarse a Akira lo suficiente como para que él fuera quien diera el primer paso, invitándola a salir; aún debía entrenar más para poder ser candidata al rango _Dragon S_, deseando arrebatárselo al azabache; debería averiguar los gustos del de lentes para usarlo en su contra; y lo más importante: tendría que convencer a su madre de ir al Desfile de Modas de Milán de este año.

Miró a través de la ventana, contemplando el cielo azul, a través de las ventanas logró apreciar el hermoso follaje verde de los árboles. Estaba segura de que antes de la próxima primavera todo se habría realizado como ella esperaba y es que, cuando se lo proponía, no existía la palabra _Imposible_.

El timbre anunció el regreso a clases, las cuales transcurrieron con relativa tranquilidad, de vez en cuando volteaba a donde el azabache se sentaba y le encontraba abstraído en su lectura, bufó molesta sabiendo que su plan no le era del todo agradable, ¿cómo ser linda y amable con una persona como él? Finalmente el día terminó y todos partieron a su Club, ella notó que se había quedado de último, lo cual le beneficiaba de sobremanera. Sacó debajo de su banco unas cajas grandes que realmente no pesaban mucho, pero que bien cumplían con su propósito.

–_Black Wolf_… –le llamó, captando su atención– ¿serías tan amable de ayudarme? Okita-sensei me encargó llevar estos balones al gimnasio después de clase, pero pesan demasiado.

El chico guardó su libro y sólo entonces notó que realmente no había estado leyendo, sino que lo tenía de fachada para poder jugar con su Nintendo DS sin que nadie lo descubriera, sonrió al percatarse de ello. El azabache tomó su portafolio y cargó con él y la caja grande que la pelinaranja le enseñara, mientras que ella tomaba una pequeña donde estaban las pelotas de tenis. Caminaron en silencio por los corredores y así bajaron los escalones hasta salir del edificio, llegaron hasta el gimnasio y abrieron con la llave dada a la chica, guardando las cosas en el pequeño depósito del equipo deportivo.

–Gracias –dijo seca.

Sabía que mostrarse especialmente atenta al día siguiente de su pequeño altercado sólo podía levantar sospechas en el otro, por lo cual debía ser paciente y jugar bien sus cartas. Sin embargo, no notó que sus pies se enredaron en la red del equipo de voleibol, la cual no había sido correctamente guardada, justo cuando iba a salir de allí tropezó con la misma y cayó fuertemente al suelo.

–¡Tsk! –dijo al estamparse contra el piso de madera– ¡¿Quién fue el descuidado que hizo esto?!

–¿Se encuentra bien? –le miró el otro.

–¿Le parece que estoy bien? –Yuzuha se calló al darse cuenta de su actitud– Qui-Quiero decir… eso creo…

El de lentes dejó su portafolio a un lado y se agachó, valorando su tobillo derecho, el cual lucía hinchado. Lo tocó sólo para recibir un quejido de respuesta, notando que estaba realmente inflamado. Se sobó las sienes al darse cuenta de ello.

–Deberíamos ir a la enfermería –le avisó.

–¡Por favor! –le restó importancia, parándose– No iré a la enfermería por una niñería como ésta, estoy perfectamente bien.

–¿Lo cree así? –se enderezó.

–¡Claro! –le contestó.

El azabache recogió sus cosas, salieron de allí y cerraron tal y como Okita-sensei les dijera siempre. Yuzuha y él comenzaron a caminar rumbo al edificio principal, ella debía ir al estacionamiento para poder subirse a su limosina y pedir la llevaran lo más pronto posible con su médico de cabecera, segura de haberse roto un hueso o, peor aún, estropeado su pedicura luego del fuerte golpe recibido. Por su parte, él tenía que ir a su Club, el cual empezaría en unos minutos, continuó caminando tranquilamente sin notar que la joven se iba rezagando. Lo cierto es que, a pesar de hacerse la fuerte, Yuzuha sufría cada vez que colocaba el pie en el piso, se recargó en un árbol tratando de mitigar el dolor. El chico continuó su camino hasta dar vuelta al edificio, dejándole sola.

–Estúpido ratón… –murmuró– Miren que dejar a una dama así, ¿acaso no sabe las reglas de cortesía?

Estaba segura de que cualquier otro se hubiese preocupado en demasía y, pesar de decir que _No_ a ir a la enfermería, el chico perfecto se hubiese agachado, cargándola en su espalda hasta la clínica de la escuela, esperando el diagnóstico de la enfermera y velando su recuperación, sintiéndose culpable por su caída y ofreciéndose a llevarla a casa. Tuvo que sentarse a las afueras del dojo de la escuela, el cual estaba a unos dos o tres metros del árbol que temporalmente le sirviera de soporte.

Se quitó el calzado y la calceta para verificar cómo seguía, notando que su piel estaba roja. Tocó lentamente su pie para evaluar el daño y cerró los ojos al notar que dolía mucho. Sintió algo frío sobre ella y entonces abrió sus párpados. Frente a ella se topó al ratón, inclinado observando su pie… ¡su pie! ¡¿Cómo era posible tanto atrevimiento?! Se puso roja al darse cuenta de ello y estuvo a punto de abofetearlo de no ser porque sintió con mayor fuerza ese frío y sólo entonces notó que el azabache le había puesto una bolsa con hielo. Se sonrojó al darse cuenta de ello, pero ya no era por la ira, sino por la pena de haber pensado tan mal de él.

–Si se sentía mal, sólo debía decirlo… –oyó su voz.

No contestó nada, ¿qué podía decirle? ¿Que debía de haberse comportado más como un príncipe? ¿Que le hubiese cargado hasta la enfermería y hablado dulcemente? ¿Que debía pedirle disculpas por dejarle en ridículo frente a Hayato? ¡Ella no debía ser la sonrojada, sino él! Se quitó el hielo de encima, se puso la calceta y el zapato y enderezó, parándose segura.

–Sólo fue curiosidad… quería saber cómo estaba mi pie, no puedo creer que haga tal drama por una pequeñez.

–Aún así, tal vez deberíamos pedirle al Club de karate unas vendas para curarle.

–Tsch… –se cruzó de brazos– Si eso te hace sentir mejor, entonces adelante… después de todo, fue tu culpa que yo me cayera, debiste advertirme de la red.

El de lentes negó con la cabeza, esa chica era una tsundere de primera. Abrió la puerta del dojo, viendo cómo estaban a la mitad de un entrenamiento, reverenció al sentir las miradas de los chicos sobre él. Por su parte, Yuzuha entró tranquilamente al sitio; el que parecía ser el Capitán salió a su encuentro.

–Ahhh, pero si es la joven Hitachiin –sonrió mientras reverenciaba.

–Odio cuando me tratan de "Usted" –hizo un pequeño puchero–. Dime "Yuzuha".

–Bien, Yuzuha, ¿qué les trae por aquí? El dojo no es un sitio para señoritas –le miró fijamente.

–Hay "señoritas" que practican artes marciales y muchas de ellas son mejores que los hombres –dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos.

–No me malinterprete –trató de hacerle ver–, pero no creo que alguien como usted, tan delicada y refinada, soportase siquiera un día de entrenamiento.

–Eso me suena a reto –se colocó una mano en la cintura, mirándole fijamente.

–No cometa una tontería –trató de detenerle el de lentes, sabiendo que nada bueno saldría de esto.

Yuzuha sonrió, al parecer todo sería más sencillo de lo que pensaba, el ratón se arrepentiría de haberse cruzado en su camino.


End file.
